


"I believe in you."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Adopted Roman Sanders, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Dad Patton, First Day of School, M/M, Single Dad Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Virgil is beyond nervous for his first day of high school, and yet somehow Roman is beyond excited. Luckily, Patton is there for him right when he needs him.





	"I believe in you."

**Author's Note:**

> Working my way through those prompts from May 2018 on tumblr! The prompt was:  
“I believe in you.” This but it's Patton being a great dad to like Virgil/other side because they're conquering fear like they're finally learning how to swim/ getting over some sort of pressure they held for a long time.
> 
> Background on this random AU: Patton is a single dad and Virgil is his (recently adopted) son, and Roman is his other son and Logan is his boyfriend 
> 
> Enjoy!

Patton rubbed at Virgil’s neck, watching worriedly as he gripped his backpack straps tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Roman bounced excitedly next to them.

“I want to join _all_ of the sports teams,” Roman babbled excitedly, “and--ooh, do you think they have a drama club?! I know I’m in the class, but if they have a club, that’d be so cool! And I can’t wait for choir, I know I’m gonna get the _best_ solos--”

“Roman, sweetheart?” Patton interrupted gently.

Roman slowed down his words. “Yeah, Dad?”

“Watch out for your brother today, won’t you?”

Roman looked up at him like he was crazy. “Of course I will! What kind of request is that.”

Patton gave him a bright smile. “I knew you would.” He kissed Roman on the forehead. “You head on over to your homeroom, kiddo, Virgil will be along in just a minute.”

“Alright, bye Dad! Love you!”

“Love you, too!”

Virgil took a shaky, choked breath beneath his hands. Patton realized it was the first breath he’d felt him take in an impressive amount of time.

“Kiddo?” He asked gently, turning Virgil around by the shoulders to face him.

Virgil kept his face down, refusing to look Patton in the eyes. His hands were shaky and his breath stuttered like he was trying not to cry.

“P--Dad, I don’t think I can do this,” he whispered, starting to wring his hands into the fabric of his hoodie.

“Why not, Virge?”

“I--I just can’t. Why can’t I be homeschooled? Or go online? I’m sure I’d do fine.”

Patton bent down so that he could look Virgil in the eyes. They were damp with unshed tears and he still couldn’t meet Patton’s eyes. 

“We’ve talked about this, Virge. I thought you _wanted_ to try?” Patton moved his hands from Virgil’s shoulders to grip his hands.

“I did.”

“Well, what happened, sweetpea?”

“What--what if my teachers don’t like me? Or I can’t make friends? Or--or there are _more_ bullies.”

Patton sighed, reaching a hand up to run a hand through Virgil’s hair. “Sweetpea, I can’t promise anything--”

Virgil flinched away.

“Now hang on there, mister, you didn’t let me finish!” He poked Virgil in the nose with a small smile. “I can’t promise anything, but I do know a few things that might help. One, you’ve always been a good student, even if you’re too anxious to participate. Any _good_ teacher will understand and be fair, and teachers almost _always_ love the good students.”

“But what about making friends? And the bullies?”

“Roman’s not going to leave you behind, bud, no matter what. He promised. You’ll always have him, he’ll be your friend and stand by you if any bullies come. But kiddo, you have a _magnetic_ personality! Someone will come along and want to be your friend!”

Virgil took a few deep breaths, finally meeting Patton’s eyes. “I still don’t know if I can do this,” he whispered shakily.

Patton grinned. “Well, I do. I believe in you, sweetpea. You’re going to do amazing.”

Virgil dove at him for a hug and Patton held him close to his chest. “I know high school can be scary,” he said softly, squeezing Virgil tighter, “but you can make it through this. You’re so strong, Virge, and you’ll find your place.”

The first bell rang and Virgil pulled back. He rubbed a bit at his eyes and Patton ran a hand through his hair one last time.

“Thanks, P--Dad.”

“Anytime, kiddo. I love you. Good luck, today.”

“I love you, too, Dad. Bye.”

Virgil darted in for one last quick hug before darting into the school, into the sea of students, to get to his homeroom before the tardy bell. Patton walked back to his car and climbed inside, misty-eyed. He picked up his phone and called Logan.

“Hello, dear,” Logan said from the other end. “How did things go?”

“Hello, honey,” Patton said, voice cracking slightly.

“Patton, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, honey. The morning went as we expected. Roman was excited out of his mind and Virgil was pretty anxious, but he went in.”

“You think they’re going to be okay?”

Patton laughed a little. “Oh, they’re going to be _amazing_, Lo. I know they’re going to be just fine.”

Patton could practically _hear_ Logan’s confused look through the phone. “Then what’s wrong?”

“My boys are getting all grown up. Soon they won’t need their old pop around, anymore.”

Logan sighed through the receiver. “Patton, your boys are _always_ going to need you. You’re their dad. Do you want to come over?”

Patton sniffled a bit. “Don’t you have work?”

Logan chuckled nervously on the other end. “I took today off. I figured you’d need it, and I’d like to see the boys as soon as I can after they get out of school.”

Patton let out a wet laugh. “I’ll be right over, love.”

He could hear Logan’s smile when he replied. “See you soon, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed this! Leave me a comment or kudos and I'll love you forever! Come find me on tumblr at [sociallyawkward--fics](sociallyawkward--fics)! See you next time!


End file.
